The Little Sorcerer
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: It all starts when Merlin finds Arthur unconscious in the middle of the forest with a small boy by his side. What happened to Arthur, who did this, and why is the Great Dragon uneased by that boy?
1. The Beginning

**I was looking through the crossovers and there werent any for just Merlin and Loki and I thought that they would be perfect together! (Not like that) **

**I own none of the named characters **

* * *

"Merlin, what have you done this time?" Gaius asked Merlin, who was covered in rotten fruit. Again. "I had to cover for Arthur." Again. The old physician sighed. Merlin just did not know when to say no to the prince.

"Why did he skip today? Another pretty maiden?" He laughed and handed the boy a towel. "Nope. No clue. Just told me to cover for him." Merlin stated with a lopsided grin and began to wash his face. "Why do you keep doing this, Merlin? You are going to get into serious trouble someday." Gaius was generally worried. "I'm his servant, I have to." Merlin finished washing and went in his room to change his tunic.

He came out to find Gaius waiting for him, a vile in hand. Merlin gave the physician a puzzled look. "It is for lady Morgana. For her sleep. The poor soul." Gaius handed it to the boy. Merlin nodded, and headed for the ward's chambers.

Merlin rounded a corner, and nearly crashed into Gwen.

"Oh, hello, Gwen. Sorry. About that." He stammered. "It is quite alright, Merlin. Where are you off to?" She asked. "This. Is for Morgana. From Gaius." He handed the vial to Morgana's maid. "Thank you. I will make sure she gets it. Have you seen Arthur at all?" "No. Not since morning when he left." Merlin shook his head. "I do hope he's alright." Gwen looked worriedly out the window. "Oh, he'll be fine. Its Arthur." Merlin winked. "Yes, I suppose. Goodbye, Merlin." She smiled and continued on her way.

With now nothing to do, Merlin decided to stroll around the marketplace. There wasn't anything exciting there, either. He next chose to go the forest; Gaius had previously mentioned that he needed toadstool.

Wandering through the forest, Merlin thought he heard something. He increased his speed. "Hello?" He called. "Help, quickly!" A young voice said. Merlin ran to catch up.

There, against a tree trunk, lay Arthur, unconscious, with someone kneeling down at his side.

"What happened?" He asked the boy. "I, I do not know. I was walking, he was lying here, and I knew something was wrong. I couldn't leave him here, I didn't know what to do." He looked up at Merlin with tear-filled eyes.

"Okay, good job for finding him. Lets see what I can do. Can you get some water for me?" Merlin asked the boy. He nodded and ran off.

Merlin waited until the boy was out of earshot, then he raised his hand and placed it over Arthur's chest. His aqua eyes glowed fiery orange, and a pulse of light shot into Arthur's chest.

The prince's eyes shot open. He lay there; breathing hard and fast, eyes darting around, hand on sword hilt. Arthur's wide, sky blue eyes met Merlin's concerned, sea-blue ones. "What happened?" He asked and began to sit up. "Whoa. Easy there." Merlin placed a restraining hand on the prince's shoulder. "I was walking in the woods and I heard a boy calling for help. I came here and you were unconscious, with the boy by your side."

Arthur looked confused, more than normal. "Where is he now?" "The boy? I sent him to get water whilst I revived you." Merlin stated with a grin.

"Well, help me up. I need to get back to the castle." Merlin nodded and pulled him up. Arthur winced as he stepped with his left foot, nearly falling. "I gotcha." Merlin draped Arthur's arm around his neck and helped him walk.

As they were making their way back, Merlin shot glances around the forest, trying to find the boy, to no avail.

"What now, Merlin?" Gaius sighed as the duo stepped inside. He led the stumbling Arthur to a bed, and then faced the old physician. "I was walking around, and came across Arthur, unconscious." Arthur was now fast asleep. Merlin took a step closer to Gaius. "I used magic to revive him. A bolt through his heart." Gaius quickly looked up. "That would mean his heart had stopped. He would have been dead." "See? Magic isn't that bad." He replied. "Yes, I suppose so." He busied himself tending to Arthur's ankle, and whatever else that needed tending to.

"How did this happen?" Gaius asked the boy. "I don't know. I just found him like this." "I guess we'll ask him in the morning." Gaius looked at the dark sky. "Goodnight, Gaius." He nodded and went up to his room.

Merlin quietly closed his door facing, then turned towards his bed.

Sitting on his bed, was the boy from this afternoon. They stared at each other for several minutes, Merlin in awe. In the candlelight, he could finally really look at the boy.

Pale complexion, slicked back inky hair, and emerald eyes that sparkled in the firelight. Small, probably to Merlin's waist. He was sitting on the bed, looking at Merlin with a cocked head.

"I saw you." He said. "Um, excuse me?" Merlin whispered back. "I saw you today." He stated. "I did too. We spoke." Merlin was confused. "No. Not just that. I saw you do magic, Emrys."

* * *

**Sorry for the long time between any of my postings. I've been on a family vacation abroad with no wifi for nearly a month. Im glad to be back at a computer with a real keyboard. **

**Please tell me what you think! Be sure to subscribe because there's plenty more to come!**


	2. The Visitor

**A special thanks for everyone who is reading this, crossovers arent something you easily stumble across. **

**Heres the next installment!**

* * *

"What?" Merlin was scared, if the boy told anyone, Merlin was toast. "Don't worry. I will not tell. I am one as well."

"You're also a magician?" He stepped forward and lowered his voice. "Yes. I sensed that there was a sorcerer in Camelot, I had to find you." He replied. "What's your name?" Merlin asked. "Loki. And you are Emrys." "Please, it's Merlin." The boy nodded and stood up and walked over to the other sorcerer.

This, Loki, was kinda scaring Merlin. He kept his distance, wary expression in his blue eyes.

There was wisdom in Loki's piercing eyes, making him appear a hundred years old.

"Where do you come from?" Merlin questioned. "Asgard." "Asgard? I have never heard of that place before. Is it far away?" "Yes. Several days journey." Loki responded. "Did you travel alone? It's a dangerous time to be by yourself in the woods, and for so long." Loki smiled and returned to the bed. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Loki used words that far exceeded his age. He seemed very mischievous, and very untrustworthy.

"Why are you here?" Merlin pestered. "You ask so many questions." Loki tutted, averting the questioned. "Sorry, its just not everyday you meet another sorcerer in your room in the middle of the night!" Merlin nearly shouted. "Keep your voice down. No one can know I'm here." Loki hissed through his teeth. "My father doesn't even know of my leaving." "No one knows where you are? Won't they come looking for you?" Merlin wondered. "Probably not. I do this often." "You leave home for long periods of time and they don't care? What kind of parents do you have?" "My father is a very busy man. You know, being king and all." Loki grinned.

"You. A prince." Merlin gaped, dumbfounded. "Yes. That's also why no one can know I'm here."

"And you want shelter. Fine. But I get the bed, that's mine. You get the floor." "I guess that's fair." Loki walked over to a corner, muttered something, a sleeping bag appeared, and climbed in. Merlin slowly shook his head. _That recklessness is going to get us both in trouble. _He got into his own bed, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Merlin…" A familiar voice echoed around his room. Merlin's eyes flew open. He knew that call. The dragon. He glanced in the corner, Loki was still soundly sleeping.

He crept out of the dwelling, through the castle, into the dungeons, past the guards, and into the tunnel.

Torch in hand, he made his way into the dark, cold cave. The dragon was waiting for him on the rock.

"You called?" Merlin asked. He nodded. "It concerns the boy." "Loki?" The dragon nodded again. "You should not be giving shelter to him." "Wh…why? You said the same thing about the other boy, Mordred, and everything is fine." Merlin waved the torch around. "Everything is fine now. Loki's destiny is the most complex I have ever seen. He is dangerous, even though he seems good." The dragon held his head high, waiting for Merlin's response.

He furrowed his brow in thought. "How, where does he come from?" "He already told you. A land spun from myth itself." "So, Asgard doesn't exist?" Merlin's head was beginning to ache.

"It does. Yet it does not. Some say it is the land of immortals. The land of the gods."

"God? Loki is a…god?" Merlin felt on the edge of panic. The dragon solemnly smiled. Merlin shook his head to try to clear it. "Well I really need some sleep now." "Good luck, young warlock." Merlin went back to his room, trying to ignore the comment.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Loki asked the next morning. "Eh." Loki smiled. "You have duties to attend to, I'll stay here." "Okay sure, but don't make a mess." Merlin jabbed a finger at the boy, and left the grin and what he heard last night behind.

"Good morning, Merlin." Gaius set down a bowl on the table. "Mornin', Gaius. How's Arthur?" He asked. "Better. He seems calmer, just restful sleep. He'll be able to return to his normal routine today." He turned to look at the sleeping, lightly snoring form. Merlin nodded and walked up to the prince, and poked him.

"Ah!" Arthur shot up, and brandished an invisible sword at Merlin. He looked down at his hand, which there where nothing, and then back up at Merlin. "I though it would be best if you didn't have that right now. I was right." Gaius commented. Merlin grinned as Arthur continued to look confused. "Do you remember anything about yesterday?" Merlin dropped the smile. "No. Nothing." "Are you sure?" "Yes, now drop it." Arthur gathered his stuff, not forgetting his sword, and left. "At least you tried." Gaius halfheartedly praised.

"Well, busy day." Merlin rubbed his hands together, and left to catch up with Arthur.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me how you liked it! **


	3. Loki

**I know there havent been a lot of people reading this since its so hard to find, so if youre reading this, extra thank you!**

* * *

"I need you to…" Arthur's most famous words. Merlin sighed as the long list was implanted in his brain.

He trudged down the hall, barely able to see over the pile of armor in arms. Merlin collided with something, and all of the armor crashed down to the floor, echoing throughout the halls.

"Morgana. I…I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going." He bent down to pick them up. "Merlin, it is fine. It is not your fault. You could not see where you were going, Arthur is pushing you too hard." The ward smiled kindly and helped him clean up. "Do you need any help?" She asked. "That would be wonderful." They shared the load and walked to the armory.

"I got it from here. Thank you, Morgana." She nodded and left him when they got there. When she left, Merlin looked around, and set the items to do what ever they needed to do themselves, while he read the book that he kept in his inside jacket pocket.

When he was done, he loaded back up, watched his step, and headed back to Arthur's quarters.

The prince was out for the day, catching up on what he missed the day before, so Merlin dumped the stuff on his bed and left.

Merlin walked through the castle, and on a hunch, entered the library through the wooden doors. "Is there something I can help you with?" Geoffrey looked up from a giant volume. "You don't have any mythology books by any chance, would you?" Merlin inquired cautiously. "What kind?" "Anything, I guess." "Alright. Let me see, then." He rose from his chair and began to browse the shelves.

Merlin sat himself down and a table and waited, twiddling his thumbs. Then a stack of thick, dusty books fell in front of him. "There you go. Keep them here, mind you. I don't want them getting lost." Merlin nodded and began flipping through the first book, as Geoffrey sat back down at his desk.

The first book was labeled _Greek Mythology_. He turned through the massive book, finding many gods, but not anything like Loki.

The second one contained Roman. The gods were pretty much the same, just different names. _This is going to take forever. _

After that, there was Aztec. Loki didn't look like he could be in that religion, but he had to skim, just in case. He was right, no gods named Loki. They had names that even Loki, with his expansive vocabulary, couldn't pronounce.

The last one on the pile was Norse. Merlin had no idea what or where that is, but he looked anyway.

Finally! A small passage about him, it was a small book, so the descriptions were short, but it was fine. Merlin began to read.

**"Loki,** in Norse mythology, a cunning trickster who had the ability to change his shape and sex. Although his father was the giant Fárbauti, he was included among the Aesir (a tribe of gods). Loki was represented as the companion of the great gods Odin and Thor, helping them with his clever plans but sometimes causing embarrassment and difficulty for them and himself. He also appeared as the enemy of the gods, entering their banquet uninvited and demanding their drink; he was the principal cause of the death of the god Balder. Loki was punished by being bound to a rock, thus in many ways resembling the Greek figures Prometheus and Tantalus. Loki created a female, Angerboda (Angrboda: "Distress Bringer"), and produced three evil progeny: Hel, the goddess of death; Jörmungand, the evil serpent surrounding the world; and Fenrir (Fenrisúlfr), the wolf. The figure of Loki remains obscure; there is no trace of a cult, and the name does not appear in place-names."

Oh. Oh dear. Merlin feared the dragon may be right. This Loki is more trouble than he's worth. He gulped, closed the book, and handed them all back to Geoffrey, who didn't even look up. Loki, in the book, was terrifying. He had the most powerful magic. What he used it for, was anyones guess.

Then he heard the warning bell.

* * *

** I got the article from , no copyright intended.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Decisions

**I dont own any of these characters, exept one coming up in the next chapter.**

* * *

Merlin rushed into the courtyard to see what was going on. "A boy! A sorcerer! In Camelot!" Knights on horses and footsoldiers on, well, foot, ran through town. It was Loki. He knew it was Loki. _How did he get caught?_ Merlin had told him to stay put. That's one way the two magicians are similar, they don't listen well.

He ran to his room, whizzing past Gaius. He closed he door behind him. Loki seemed to materilize next to him. "They are after me. They know what I am. You must help me." Loki pleaded. "How did they find you" "I got bored." "What did you do?" Loki sat down on the bed in a huff and began explaining. "I was hungry, and I went to get some food. And I forgot that magic is outlawed here." "So, its not in Asgard?" "Yes, I am free to practice my magic there, as long as I don't do anything, dangerous." Loki's eyes twinkled.

"Anyway, I went into the square, and bought some meat." _Well, at least he didn't steal it._ "It was kind of cold, so I started a fire in my palm to warm it, and a bunch of guards saw me and chased me. I teleported back here. They don't know where I am." "If they find out that I'm housing you, we will both be killed. Just stay here from now on. I'll see what I can do." Merlin ran back out and shut the door in Loki's face.

He jogged to Arthur's room. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day." Arthur stood there, arms folded across his chest. "I have been helping, other people." Merlin raised his eyebrows and stepped forward.

Arthur's eyes flashed. "You are **my** servant, I am your prioity." He gestured to the bed that had all his stuff dumped on it. "Is there really someone who is so important, that you don't have the time to put my things away nicely?" He grit his teeth. Merlin could be so unrealiable. "Um…no, sire." "Clean it up, I'll be back." He brushed past Merlin, and left the room in long, angered strides.

Making sure he was gone, Merlin waved his hand over the bed, and his eyes flickered orange. All of the things organized themselvs perfectly. Merlin ruffled some of it up a little, to make it seem as though he did it himself hurriedly.

Arthur walked back in within the minute. "That was fast." They both said in unison. Arthur checked his things for quality. "Very impressive. Why, do I ever doubt you?" "Beats me. You're just a very doubtful person."

"Well, that cant be all you want." Arthur sat in his chair, and looked up at Merlin. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" "For the last time, Merlin, I don't know. You ask me one more time, and I'll send you to the dogs." Merlin grimly smiled, bowed, amd left the room.

Merlin made a pitstop at the kitchens to snag some food, and tied it up in his scarf.

Back at his room, loki was laying on his stomach, reading. "Is that my magic book?" "Yes." Loki replied withour even looking up. "How did you find it?" At this Loki did look up, and arched an eyebrow, and glanced at the misplaced floorboard, then back up at Merlin. "Honestly, you are not the best hider. I am surprised that the kingdom doesn't know yet."

In three strong steps, Merlin wrenched the book out of Loki's hands, put it back under it's floorboard, and sat on it, with a murderous glare in his eyes. "You know, are way too much trouble for your worth. I could just throw you out into the cold and watch you burn." Loki just simply smiled.

"But you wouldn't. You are not like that." Loki grinned sympathetically. Why is Loki being nice, if you could call it that. "And you never know, maybe I will become useful someday." He shrugged and walked over to the little window. Merlin sighed. "Fine. You can stay. This is for you." He pulled out his scarf and unwrapped it, exposing kichen scraps. Loki's green eyes lit up when the smell hit his nose. He jumped over the bed and into a seated position on the floor in front of Merlin.

He looked up at Merlin, as if asking for permission. Merlin nodded. Loki's small hand darted out and he began to eat. Feeling his own stomach growl, he left Loki to find Gaius.

"Hello, Merlin." Gaius was busy mixing potions. "Evening, Gaius." "Evening already?" The physician took off his glasses and looked at the darkening sky out the window. "My, my. I'll get dinner ready." He bustled over to get started. "Need any help?" Merlin offered. "No, thank you." He walked over to the table and sat down

A few hungry minutes later, Gaius put down two bowls of stew on the table.

They ate in silence, Merlin prayed that Loki would keep quiet.

"Anything on your mind? You looked troubled." Gaius looked concerningly at the young boy. "What? No. Just, Arthur. You know, stressful day." Merlin shot a smile. "You're still worried about his attack." The physician stated. Merlin nodded solemly. Arthur couldn't remember anything, Merlin was too late, no one else was there, exept Loki! Maybe he hadnt been telling the whole truth, and did see what really happened, or just a glimse. _It's the best lead I've got._ Merlin thought as he finished his dinner.

"Just let it go, Merlin. It's the only thing that we can do. Arthur is in no danger any more." Gaius stood up, patted the boy on the shoulder, cleared up the bowls, and walked off. Merlin bid him goodnight, walked back into his room, and shut the door behind him.

"What did you see that day?" Merlin folded his arms and looked at the boy with the emerald eyes. "Pardon?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "The day you just 'found Arthur laying there'? What really happened?" Loki stood up and walked over to Merlin, not at all itimidated by Merlin being twice his size, and cross. "I told you the truth." "I don't believe you." "How can I prove my innocence? I would never hurt your prince, I have nothing against him." "Then tell me who did."

Loki sighed and meandered over to the bed. "Meet me where we first met. I'll show you." And with no further instructions, he smiled, and disappeared. Merlin gasped at the advanced magic.

He grabbed his jacket and dashed, quietly, out of the room and passed Gaius, not waking him up, and his careful way out of the castle.

* * *

**Ooh...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. The Monster

**I own nothing :( Darn**

* * *

Once out of Camelot and into the forest, Merlin scoped the trees for the mysterious boy.

"Merlin." Merlin flailed at the sudden noise. Loki walked out of the shadows, surpressing laughter. "Okay, we're here. Now what?" Merlin was still cross, it's nealy impossible to get out of the castle at night.

Loki wandered over to a tree that Merlin instantly reconized immediately as the tree that he found Arthur at. Loki knelt to the ground, brusing his fingers against the dirt. "Luckly its only been a few days, and hasn't rained recently, there are still tracks." He continued to study the prints. "Well, what is it?" "Im not sure. Lets follow them." "What? Its night! Whatever kil-hurt Arthur might be out there." Merlin gestured to the surronding forest. "Less work for us then." Loki smiled, clapped his hands together and set off.

In the dark gloom of the forest, Merlin stayed close to the boy half his size. Loki made a ball of light and sent it off a few yards ahead of them.

Merlin was ever wary of how relaxed Loki seemed in this situation. He could be leading him into a trap, maybe the dragon was right.

They ventured father and father away from the safety of the castle walls, Merlin shivered in the pressing cold.

"Here." Merlin nearly bumped into the green-eyed magician from the sudden stop. "Thanks for the warning." Loki smiled and picked his way down the rocky slope, Merlin sliding along beside him. "I think whatever it is lives here. Its big, by the tracks." Loki gestured to the cave. "Or it just has really big feet." Loki ignored him. "Okay, great. Lets go home, and tell the knights in the morning." Merlin turned to head back up the hill.

"And, you're not coming." Merlin drew out the first word. Loki shook his head. "If you tell the knights, who would believe you? If they asked how you knew, what would you say? No, we must do it by ourselves. Tonight." Loki appraoched the cave entrance. Merlin scrambled after him, not wanting to be left behind.

Loki crept into the cavern, with Merlin a step behind. "What exactly are we looking for?" He asked the little boy. "We'll know it when we see it." "Joy."

They journeyed deeper into the dark cave. At the same time, both of the magicians created a ball of light in their hand. Loki sent his out to explore a way away, but Merlin kept his close.

It kept getting darker, and Merlin found that he was keeping as close as he could to Loki. His light illuminated his worried face.

Too quick for Merlin's nerves to register, Loki turned around and swiped the air above Merlin's hand, which 'blew out' the light, as his had already been extinquished. "Hey-" His objection got cut short by Loki's sharp elbow jabbed his stomach. Merlin swallowed hard, and feared the worst.

They heard scratching all around, the sound reverberated around the entire cave, making the hair on the back of Merlin's neck stand up. A shiver ran down Loki's spine.

As their eyes began to adjust, they could barely see outlines of rocks. Every now and then, a shadow would shoot by. "Be ready." The boy whispered. Merlin nodded, not that he could see him do it.

He felt a gentle tug on the corner of his jacket, slowly dragging him in a certain direction.

Hoping that it was Loki, Merlin complied.

They got to a wall of the cavern, Merlin laid a hand against it to guide him as Loki led on further. His eyes were ever so slightly adjusted now, only able to make out outlines and the shape of the little boy in front of him.

Loki suddenly stopped, and Merlin crashed into his still extended arm. "Oof." He said as the air escaped his lungs. "Sorry." A small voice whispered.

Merlin felt slight pressure on his jacket, pulling him to his knees. Once down, he felt a breath tickle his ear. "Are you able to create fire?" "Am I? Of course I am!" "Shh! OK, ok. What you need to do, is when I give the signal, you shoot fire towards where I will be. Got it?" "Yea-wait, AT you?" Merlin asked. "Yes. If we time it perfectly, the beast will be in the line of fire, and I can materialize back here. Do we have a plan?" "Yes. What's the signal?" "You'll know it when you see it." Loki smiled. "No I wont. I do it too soon and hit you, or I'll do it late, and miss it all together." Merlin explained his clumsiness. "For goodness sakes, I will just say 'now'. Ok?" Loki stressed. Merlin nodded. Simple enough. Loki sighed in exasperation.

Loki left to do whatever his part of the plan was. Merlin hoped his hearing was good, or he'd throw the fire the wrong way. Now that would be embarrassing.

The persistent silence was going to drive Merlin mad if it kept up any longer.

Luckily it didn't.

A growling was slowly growing louder and claws were scraping against rock. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up.

Merlin was petrified with fear. All the spells except the one he's supposed to use were going through his head.

Not a moment too soon. A face lit up across the passage. "Now!"

Merlin shouted the correct spell right at Loki's face. His eyes changed to the color of the fire that now shot across the space that hit a figure and made the flames billow out all ways. Merlin had to shield his eyes. The figure twisted in pain and fell to the ground.

Once the light dimmed down enough, Merlin slowly brought his arm down. Loki was standing next to him, perfectly unharmed. "You ok?" He asked. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Fine." He was looking at the beast that lay on the scorched rock floor.

They slowly advanced towards it. It didn't seem very burned, its scales had saved it. "Scales. What is this thing?" Merlin stared, disgusted. He nudged a foot against it to make sure it was dead.

It wasn't.

It growled awake. "Good job." Loki mocked. Merlin choked up. "Run." He finally got out. They bolted out of there. Merlin easily passed Loki, and continued up the hill towards Camelot. "Wait. We can't leave it here." Loki whined. "Well, what do you suggest? Nurse it back to health and then release it back into the wild?" Merlin stood his ground. "No. To end its misery." Loki seemed close to tears. "Oh my goodness. You're serious." Merlin added stone-faced as he trudged back down to the cave entrance. "Of course. Do you want it to stay and torment the people? It could kill Arthur, again. Yes, I saw what you did in the forest." Loki added at Merlin's startled expression.

"Come on." Loki led him over to a rock that they crouched down behind as the ground began to shake again.

Out of the opening lumbered out the giant lizard like thing. A long, narrow body like a snake, but with short, sturdy legs. It had a streamlined head. It had blackened scales that probably used to be a different color. Bright, squinting yellow eyes, there was a forked tongue flickering in and out of its mouth. It swung its massive head to and fro and stuck out its tongue in all efforts to find them.

The sorcerers were holding their breath, it began to look more frustrated by the minute. It stomped its pronged feet as it headed out into the forest.

Loki slowly stood up and beckoned Merlin to follow him. He reluctantly went into the forest after the lizard.

They were careful not to make any sound. Loki deemed it necessary to step in its footsteps and in time with its footfalls. Merlin only did it to be safe, he must look like an idiot.

After a while, they finally caught up with it. Loki put his hand up, just like Arthur did when he was hunting and wanted him to stop. Smiling with memories, Merlin halted.

Out of nowhere, Loki was suddenly holding a sword. _Not fair._ Merlin bent over to pick up a rather large stick.

The beast was still, swinging his head around, his eyes were now shut from the burns. All he had was his smell and his hearing.

Incredibly light-footed, Loki ran up to, not making a sound.

He rose up his arms in preparation.

Unfortunately Merlin had stepped on twig that snapped. _Of course. _He thought as the beast raised its head at the noise. It slithered away at a frightening speed towards Camelot. "I have to warn Arthur!" Merlin bounded away. "Wait! What will you tell him?" "I'll think of something! I always do!" Merlin called back.

With a large crack, Loki disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Another Encounter

**A special thanks to Becxi and for following and favoriting! It means a lot. Heres another chapter for you guys.**

* * *

Merlin got back into his room just at the break of dawn. He quickly climbed into bed. Right as he got settled, Gaius opened the door, calling for him to wake up. He sprung up, and bolted off to Arthur.

Halfway there, the warning bell rang. A flash of red, knights, ran by, Merlin quickly pinpointed Arthur at the front, and ran to him. "What's happening, sire?" He panted. "A creature has been spotted by the lower towns." He puffed as they continually sped up. "I have heard reports of a monstrous lizard like beast." "Do you believe them?" Merlin asked. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

The knights, led by Arthur, got out of the gates, and bolted into the forest. They slowed down to a walk and drew their swords. "What are we going to do when we find it?" Merlin leaned in. "What do you think?" "Brutally murder it?" "Precisely-no!" Arthur cried. Merlin grinned as Arthur stormed off.

"Sire!" One of the knights called. Arthur walked over, Merlin a step behind.

The knight was Sir Leon. He was kneeling next to a small boy, Loki. Merlin bit back a gasp. "What happened to him?" The boy was unconscious on the side of the road, partly hidden in the bushes. "I'm not sure. I'm not a physician." Leon admitted. "Maybe I can help, sire." Merlin took a step forward. Arthur and Leon stepped aside to let him in.

Merlin knelt beside Loki and swallowed. He checked out his vitals. He was still breathing, heart was still beating. He breathed a sigh of relief. So far he was fine.

Then he remembered. Loki was never in his room last night. What was he doing? "Would you take him to Gaius?" Arthur asked. "Me? Why me?" Merlin wanted to be with them when they found the beast. "I understand that you want to help us. Please, Merlin." Arthur said. Leon smiled sympathetically. "Yes, sire." Merlin scooped up Loki in his arms and headed off back to the castle.

About halfway there, Loki began to stir. Merlin set him down gently on a fallen log. "Wake up. It's me." Merlin whispered. Loki's eyes finally fluttered open. The bright green eyes stared at his. Merlin smiled. Loki smiled hesitantly back.

"What happened?" Merlin got serious. Loki's brow creased in thought. "I looked for the beast again." "And it found you." Merlin concluded. Loki nodded. "Come on. Lets go back." Merlin helped Loki to his feet. "You can tell me the rest of the story when we get back." "Merlin. I can teleport, remember?" Loki weakly smiled. "Not in this state you cant. You'd probably end up on the king's lap." Loki feebly laughed and they set off to walk back to Camelot.

In the walls of the city, Loki kept his head down. A guard might recognize him from the other day.

When they were outside Gaius' door, Merlin turned to Loki. "Only come in when he's not looking, I'll try to distract him." Loki nodded, and Merlin entered.

Just in case if he asked, Merlin developed a limp. "Well, you're back early. What happened?" Gaius looked concerned when he noticed the boy's limp. "I hurt my foot, so Arthur sent me back." Merlin limped over to the side, so Gaius wasn't looking at the door.

Loki expertly ducked in, stuck to the shadows, and darted into his room without Gaius noticing, Merlin barely even noticed.

"Are you alright, Merlin? I can take a look at it for you, if you like." Gaius offered. "No thank you. It just needs rest. I'll be in my room, reading, if you need me." Merlin hobbled up the stairs and into his room.

Once in, he lost the limp, and sat down on the bed, with Loki laying on it, hands clasped on his stomach. "You're good with words." Loki complemented. "Thanks. Being what I am, I have to." They smiled. "What do you remember?" "Are you even going to let me rest at all?" Loki flopped over on his side, facing away from Merlin. Merlin sighed. "Fine. Sleep. I want everything in the morning." Merlin ducked down and retrieved his spell book and started studying for the worst.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, the next ones are longer. **


	7. The Truth

** A special thanks to** **Frostivy for your review, it means a lot! **

**I unfortunatly do not own Merlin. Or Loki.**

* * *

The next morning, Merlin woke up quite uncomfortable. When he took notice of his body, he realized that he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, book in his arms. _Why am I on the floor?_ Merlin stuffed the book back under the floorboard, stood up, and stretched.

He looked over to see Loki sound asleep, curled up into a little ball, black hair poking out from underneath the covers.

Without wanting to wake him, Merlin scribbled a note on a piece of paper saying that he was going to be out for a while, and will be back as quick as he could. He also mentioned that Loki needed to stay out of trouble until he got back.

When he put the folded note on the pillow, Merlin exited his room, quickly closing the door behind him. Gaius wasn't there. _Guess I'm going to have to get my own breakfast. Oh, never mind._ Gaius had also left a note folded on a plate. Merlin picked it up to read it.

'_Merlin, I will be out for several hours, I need to fetch something. I have gotten breakfast for you, all that excitement yesterday would make anyone hungry._

_ Hope your foot gets better, Gaius.'_

Merlin furrowed his brow. He doesn't remember hurting his foot. Then he remembered that he had faked it to get Loki in.

He folded the note back up, and ate the lukewarm food gratefully.

After that, he headed over to the prince's room.

"Morning, sire." "Mmm." The prince grumbled from underneath his sheets. As Arthur slowly got out of bed, Merlin picked out a tunic and a pair of trousers and set them on the bed. When Arthur grabbed them to change, Merlin straightened up the bed, and went to fix him up a quick breakfast.

On his return, Arthur was sitting at his desk, sifting through papers. "Whatcha doing, Arthur?" Merlin asked as he set the golden plate down. "Nothing." Merlin had to hide an exasperated sigh. He quickly tidied up the rest of the room, and then turned towards Arthur. "Will there be anything else?" He asked, hands clasped behind his back. "No, nothing at the moment, thank you." He answered, not looking up from the papers. Merlin bowed his head and turned to leave the room. "Merlin?" "Sire?" "Any hard feelings from yesterday?" "No, of course not, sire. Did you find anything?" "No, what ever it was is gone."

When Merlin got back to his room, Gaius was still not yet back.

Once back inside, he saw that Loki was still sleeping. _Oh my goodness. Not even Arthur can sleep like that._ He walked over to the bed and gently poked him in the side. He twisted around in the sheets, but he didn't wake.

Losing his patience, Merlin conjured up a splash of water that cascaded down onto Loki's face. He bolted up, spluttering. "Was that really necessary?" Loki grumbled at Merlin's amused expression. Loki ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back out of his face. "Sorry. But it was funny." Loki glared as he stood up. He waved his hand over the bed, which was wet. Now it wasn't. But Loki still was.

Loki shook himself like a dog. Water splattered Merlin's face before he could cover it in time. Loki used a spell to dry the rest of him out.

Merlin sat down on the dry bed, wiping the water from his face with his sleeve. "Ok, its morning, you promised." Loki took a second to recall what he promised. "Oh, yes. I remember now. I went out in search of the beast, and it didn't go so well." "Details, Loki. I need details!" He sighed. "Well, I was wandering around, trying to track it, and it found me." "Of course." "I tried to defend myself, but it was too fast." "Fast?" Merlin said. "Let me finish. Not fast like running. It breathed a foul toxin or something. I think it ruins you short term memory of it and slows you down." "Then why do you remember it?" "Its breath must affect only humans, so I was fine." Merlin opened his mouth, and then closed it. "That's why your prince doesn't recall anything. Since I am close to human, its breath still knocked me out." Loki shook his head.

"Should I tell Arthur?" "You should, but I don't know what you would say." Loki put his head in his hand. "I could say that Gaius and I were doing research and found it all in a book." Merlin suggested. Loki shrugged. "I guess it'll have to do. Good thing he's not too bright." "Hey, don't say that, who knows who might be listening." "Please, you think it all the time." "Well, if I do, I keep it in here." Merlin tapped his head and rushed out the door, leaving Loki sitting there on the bed, smirking.

Merlin made his way back to Arthur's quarters. When he got there, he entered the room, and found Arthur in deep conversation with Gaius. "Yes sire." Gaius nodded and turned to leave. "Merlin, here you are, we were just about to start looking for you." Arthur said when they met eyes. Gaius acknowledged the boy as he left.

He took a few steps forward. "Did you need something, Arthur?" "Yes. Do you have any leads of what it was yesterday? Gaius said that you were looking for something." "Yes, I found a book that had something that looked like it." "How do you know what it looks like?" Arthur asked. "I asked around to find someone who saw it and I showed them the picture, and they knew which one it was." Merlin thought quickly. "Alright then. Tell me." Arthur leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "It's a really big lizard looking thing-" "Yes, we got that part." "Let me finish. It has a venomous breath that clears your memory of it and makes you slow. I think that is what happened to you that day." Merlin concluded.

Arthur shifted forward to put his hands clasped on his desk. He frowned in concentration. "What do you suppose that we should do?" Merlin asked. "Send another group of knights out." "What about its breath?" "We'll deal with that when it comes up." Arthur dismissed Merlin with a wave of his hand. "I'll have to speak with my father about that. Thank you, Merlin." Merlin nodded and left him sitting there.

Merlin went back to Gaius'. "Merlin?" "Yes, Gaius?" "How did you find out what you know about the creature? I looked in all my books and couldn't find anything close to what you described." "Well, wait, how do you know what I told Arthur? Were you listening to us?" Merlin was near outraged. "Merlin. I heard what you were going to talk about and I couldn't help myself. I was also concerned about what we are up against. Please, Merlin, how did you find out?"

He thought about what to say. He couldn't give Loki up. Not like that. "I went out and looked for it." He studied his feet. Gaius sighed and walked over to him. "That was very dangerous. It could have found you and gotten you. But how did you find out the memory clearing thing?" "I think my magic kept it from affecting me too much so I still have some recollection of the encounter." Gaius finally seemed satisfied, so he patted him on the shoulder once and went over to busy himself with what not.

Once he got into his room, Loki appeared from the corner to greet him. "You do have a very fast brain." He complemented. "Thank you for not ratting me out." He added. "Of course. I couldn't have done that. I have to thank you for helping us with the monster." Loki smiled and ran over to him and wrapped his arms Merlin's waist. He nuzzled his head into Merlin's stomach.

When he got over the initial shock, he returned the hug.

Loki drew away and went over to the bed. "I'm hungry." Loki said as he looked out the window. Merlin nodded. "Sure. I have to help Arthur with his dinner first, then I'll be back."


	8. The Battle

** Thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and et cetera. Here's the final chapter for all you wonderful people! **

**I do not own Merlin or Loki :(**

* * *

Uther had agreed to send out a group of knights, a little less than ten, led by Arthur, to hunt the beast.

Merlin had told Loki to stay there. He gave him a book to read to keep him out of trouble for a little while longer.

He helped Arthur get into his chain mail and the rest of his armor. Merlin stepped back when he had finished. "Very good, are you ready to leave?" Arthur asked. They locked eyes. "You bet." Arthur smiled, set his arm around the servant's shoulder as he led the way out to the square where all the knights that were going had started to gather.

Arthur met up with Leon and talked a little while Merlin got the horses ready.

When everyone was ready, Merlin followed Arthur as he rode to the front of the group. "All right, listen up!" Arthur called to get the knight's attention. "What we're looking for is something that looks like a giant lizard, it's black, so keep your eyes peeled. When it's spotted, you need to cover your mouth, its breath is toxic. Ride out!" Arthur nudged his horse and the rest trailed after him.

In the forest, Merlin caught up with Arthur at the front of the pack. "Where are headed off to, sire?" "I thought you would know, you did read a book." Arthur kept looking ahead. "Yes. It said that they live in caves. Do you know of any caves nearby?" "Yes, I can think of a few. Thank you for your help, Merlin." "Of course, will I be able to do anything at all today?" Merlin grinned. "I thought you said there were no hard feelings." Arthur looked sideways at his friend. Merlin ignored that.

They all rode silently in the quiet forest. The horses were the only ones making any noise at all. Their hooves were thumping on the forest floor. Everyone's breath was billowing in the cold, crisp air.

The cave was drawing steadily nearer. Merlin could sense it. Arthur would come up to a cave, and Merlin would shake his head. He knew which one housed the beast; all of these were too small.

Finally, they arrived at the right one. Merlin nodded slowly when Arthur looked at him. Arthur motioned for everyone to dismount and draw their swords. Merlin tied his scarf over his mouth and nose. Remembering, the knights drew out pieces of cloth and did the same.

Arthur motioned for half the knights to follow and the rest to stay out in case if it escaped. How they understood all of that with just hand motions beat Merlin. Arthur led the way, Leon at his side, Merlin just behind, the rest of the group in the rear.

Three of the knights held torches as well as swords. Everyone was edgy. They all jumped exceedingly high when Merlin sneezed. Arthur turned around to glare at him. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Sire!" Leon muttered urgently. Someone handed him a torch as Arthur crouched down to see what Leon was pointing at. Scales. Some of the scales that Merlin had previously singed off. He gulped. "This is the place alright." Arthur quietly announced as he stood back up.

They continued slowly. Merlin thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. "Arthur…" Merlin started. Arthur looked up at his name, but he himself saw something out of the corner of his eye, and then fixed his attention on that.

On a silent cue, the knights gathered in formation, the prince at the front, Merlin in the middle. _Geez, Arthur. Doubtful, eh? I can take care of myself._

All swords were drawn to begin with, but now they were all brandished at anything that moved or made a noise. Everyone who didn't before, tied something around their mouth.

Finally, they saw what they came to see. Tired of hiding, the creature lumbered out. It flicked its tongue out at all the new scents. One of them was familiar, but since it couldn't see, it couldn't pick out the one he had previously encountered.

Arthur yelled and the knights attacked, swords out. They filed by Merlin, who, since there were a lot of people here, was defenseless.

The knights circled around it and swung and did all they could, but the scales were so tough, the swords just bounced off its hide. The monster was getting annoyed, it thrashed out with long claws and a jagged tail. It lunged with pointed teeth.

Merlin was a few yards away, and was feeling useless. Since everyone was occupied, no one noticed his eyes glow.

He turned Arthur's blade hot. Hot enough to cut through the scales. The creature screeched in pain. It reared up to attack. It swiped out with a clawed foot. It caught Arthur on the chest and he was flung across the cave, slamming into the rock right to the side of Merlin.

Merlin made Leon's sword hot as he attacked to defend Arthur.

Then he turned his attention to the prince. "Arthur!" He gently shook his shoulders. His head lolled to one side as Merlin set him back down.

Leon sliced the shoulder and the sword embedded deep into its skin. He wrenched it out of the creature with a jerked movement. All the movement and stress was causing it to shed a few of its scales, making it possible for the rest of the knights to get a few hits in.

Merlin knelt down by Arthur. He lifted his head a few inches above the ground and cradled it gently. "Arthur." Nothing. Making sure no one was looking, Merlin muttered a spell and Arthur's eyes flew open. He leapt up, nearly pushing Merlin out of the way, brandishing his cooled sword. He stayed standing, and completely still. He looked around with wide eyes and let out a large breath, which made the cloth over his mouth flutter.

Arthur saw the creature, and bounded off without a word. Merlin rolled his eyes as the prince rushed into the fight.

It took only a few more minutes to defeat the monster. It lay at Arthur's feet, who delivered the fatal blow.

"Lets go." He led the knights out of the cave, Merlin right beside him. The handful of knights outside the cave approached the prince. "The beast is no longer a threat." The knights breathed a sigh of relief and filed in behind Arthur as he walked over to the horses.

There was an uneventful trip home. The knights made conversation with each other, they have previously taken off the cloth from their mouths, seeing that there was no danger anymore. Merlin repositioned his scarf to go back around his neck as he rode.

Once back home, Merlin took his and Arthur's horses back to the stables. He hurried back to his room when he had finished.

Gaius was waiting for him by the door. "I'm so glad you're alright." He said and pulled him into an embrace. "Of course I'm alright! When am I ever not alright?" Merlin smiled and pulled away.

"Here, you must be hungry." Gaius extended a bowl and a spoon. "Starving." He answered and wolfed down the food. Gaius grinned when he took the cleaned bowl away. "Good night, Merlin. I'm proud of you." Merlin lifted his eyes to Gaius'. "Thanks." He went back to his room for the night.

Loki was asleep on the bed when Merlin got in the room. The book he had given him was sitting open on his chest. He quietly closed the door as he entered. "Loki." He gently shook the boy. His eyes opened and met Merlin's. "What?" "Its dead." "Did you kill it?" "No, I helped Arthur do it." "Why is that not surprising?" Loki grumbled as he sat up. Merlin cuffed him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Loki rubbed his head and scowled at Merlin. "No need for sarcasm. I was doing my job." "Sorry then."

"Scoot over, that's my bed." Merlin gestured with his head to the corner. Loki got up and went over with a huff.

Loki was asleep within minutes. Merlin fell asleep just as quickly.

The next morning, Merlin awoke to Loki's face inches from his own. As he opened his mouth to yell, Loki put a pillow over him so he wouldn't make any noise. Merlin ripped the pillow away. "What was that for?" Merlin whispered. "I need to tell you goodbye." "Goodbye? You're leaving?" "Yes. I've been gone for long enough."

Merlin sat up and eyed him cautiously. Loki extended his arm to him. "Until next time, Emrys." Merlin scowled as he grasped the offered arm. "You to. Travel safe."

Loki took a few steps back. "Thank you for everything." He smiled one last time, and then vanished.

Merlin gave a little laugh and looked over to his window. The sky was still dark.

He got up and snuck out and into the tunnel.

The dragon was asleep on the rock. Merlin awkwardly stood there holding the torch, not sure about what to do.

The light on his eyelids must have woken him. The great dragon opened his golden eyes. "Ah, what a pleasure to see you alive." He said. "Loki has gone back to Asgard. Arthur is fine, the kingdom is fine. See? Everything is fine." Merlin smiled. The dragon contemplated the thought. "We will see, young warlock. We will see."

**_The End_**

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me loyal readers!**


End file.
